


Asylum Crows

by silencedancer



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Crane thinking about the crows at his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by an article in my university's paper about the Office of Physical Plant's yearly epic moving the crows from one roost to a more acceptable one. Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Arkham Asylum.

Arkham was always a strange sort of place, thought Jonathan Crane as he looked outside of his window and watched a tree full of crows, settling down for the night and cawing.

Many of the people who worked at the Asylum saw the crows as a bad omen and the ground crew often tried to drive them away, failing every time. Even Jonathan's secretary didn't like them, saying that she was always reminded of Hitchcock's "The Birds" when she walked home and passed by their roosting tree.

Jonathan liked the crows. He didn't understand why others disliked them so much.


End file.
